


Last of the Small Town Playboys

by themazeballet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themazeballet/pseuds/themazeballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a cigarette with his number on it<br/>He gave it over to me, “do you want it?”<br/>I knew it was wrong but I palmed it<br/>I saved it, I waited, I called it<br/>The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips<br/>The liquor on your lips makes you dangerous<br/>I knew it was wrong, I’m beyond it<br/>I tried to be strong but I lost it.</p>
<p>Happy birthday, T.T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of the Small Town Playboys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/gifts).



The door clanged and Heather scrambled to put out her cigarette. She pushed her lighter deep into her purse and popped a piece of gum into her mouth. She was just spritzing her hair with some perfume when the source of the door clanging came up to the landing below her.

"You don't have to hide your cigarettes from me," the man said. He grinned at her, and it softened his gruff voice. "I won't tell on you."

"Oh...thanks," she said with a blush and put her perfume back in her purse. "Are you...are you visiting someone?"

The man laughed and rubbed his hand over his beard. "Well, if you promise not to tell on me..."

Heather laughed, watching his hand on his face. He had long fingers, wo of them covered in silver rings. She shrugged. "Well, you're not gonna tell on me, right?"

He sat down with her. "No, but I might steal a cigarette from you."

She smiled and dug the pack and her lighter out of her bag, handing them over. The man was broad, and his chest was covered in dark hair where it peeked out of his opened white shirt. He smelled good, the leather of his jacket mingling with his cologne and the general warmth of his skin--it was a warmish fall day. He had thick eyebrows and his lids were half-lowered in what seemed to be a permanent bedroom gaze. 

He leaned over to light her cigarette once he had lit his, and Heather licked her lips once he took his first inhale.

"I'm sort of...living here?"

Heather scoffed. "What?" 

The man nodded, putting a finger to his lips and smirking. "Yup. I usually come the back way to avoid your bulldog of a doorman."

Heather laughed, and they smoked in companionable silence. She got up and looked down at him. He looked up at her, eyebrows raised in a half-question.

Heather shook her head. "I am not letting you into my dorm," she said, almost as if she were scolding a small child. "For one, I don't even know your name." 

The man chuckled, and the sound crawled up Heather's back in pleasant tingles. "Jeff."

"Okay, Jeff. You have a key don't you?"

"I do."

Heather nodded. "Then I'm going to watch you unlock the door to the room you're supposedly staying in and then maybe I'll invite you to my room." She grinned at him.

Jeff stood up, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Well...that was easy," he said with a wink, before crowding her against the railing. Jeff's body was solid and warm, but he was soft and yielding. He felt comfortable against her. Their faces were centimetres apart, and Heather licked her lips, looking at Jeff's mouth and wondering how his beard would feel on her thighs.

\---

It seemed like they were tearing off each other's clothes as they stumbled over to Heather's bed. Jeff pressed his hot mouth against her neck and Heather couldn't help but moan, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. He moved down her neck and over her clavicle; Heather moaned again, louder, encouraging him to go further down. 

Jeff grinned at her and Heather pouted. "Do you know how hard it is to get laid here?"

Jeff laughed, kissing his way down her belly. Heather shifted; his beard was ticklish on her stomach, but soft. He slid down her panties, gazing up at her, and she nodded. 

When his tongue first touched her slit, Heather slapped her hand over her mouth and screamed into her palm. When his fingers slid into her, warm and thick and perfect, and his tongue stayed lapping at her clit, Heather just put her legs over his shoulders and pushed her hips up, pressing against that glorious mouth. Her free hand ran through his hair, gripping it tight.

He slid up her body, kissing her deeply, slowly pulling his fingers out after what seemed like a million years. "I wanna fuck you baby," he whispered against her mouth, and Heather nodded, waving vaguely towards her bedside table. She fumbled as she helped him with the condom, sliding her hand down his hard, thick cock and moaning. She looked up at him as she held onto it, guiding it into her cunt.

"You're so tight and hot," Jeff whispered, lips pressed against her ear, his beard tickling her jaw as he pushed into her. He scooped her up, sitting back so they were facing each other. Heather wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her, his thumb pressed between them to work at her clit.

Her first orgasm caught her by surprise, and she clutched at his back, gouging thick red stripes up it. She pressed her lips to Jeff's so she could cry out without anyone hearing. The second time, she managed to gasp out, "Shit, Jeff, coming," before her orgasm crashed over her like a wave. In answer, Jeff lowered her back on the bed, thrusting into her and smiling down at her, kissing her deeply before pressing her close and hot against the bed, emptying into the condom.

\---

Heather lounged in bed, naked, one leg hanging off the bed. She watched Jeff in his briefs rummaging through her cabinets before grinning and grabbing...a Tootsie Roll pop. He looked back at her and smiled. "Keep looking at me like that, I might be up for another round soon."

Heather smiled lazily, licking her lips as she watched Jeff run his tongue over the red candy. She swallowed. "Oh, I hope you are," she murmured.

Jeff winked.


End file.
